Pokemon: Dream Stage Live!
by mcdinh
Summary: Fourteen year old Mana Aiko had always wished to become a Pokémon Top Coordinator like her mom. Join her as she goes on with her adventure with her new and her old friends, finding some secrets about her mother's disappearance, and perhaps create a hint of romance in her journey. Will she be able to face the challenges coming towards her and perhaps achieve her dream?


**Author's note: And here I am with a Pokémon fanfiction that I had finally come up with a 'ding'. So basically, this story is about the Pokémon contests and is set in Sinnoh Region. There are going to be some romance in this story, but not in this chapter. So, I hope you enjoy them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If anything, I own all my ocs which will be introduce in this chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

_Through the land of Pokémon, humans are bonded with their own Pokémons and train them to do these certain activities. Gym battles where Pokémon Trainers collects badges, challenge the Elite Fours, and face the Pokémon Champion. Pokémon Breeders, who raise their Pokémon with care and breeds Pokémon eggs. Pokémon Ranger are those who use Pokémon to help save people and Pokémon and prevent natural disasters. And...there are those who compete in contests using the Pokémon's skills and talents._

_Pokémon Contest originated in Hoenn Region, and those who participated in them are called Pokémon Coordinators. Pokémon coordinators participate in Pokémon Contests, where it involves Pokémon showing off their moves to spread their talents, beauty, and skills. Those who won each contest will receive a ribbon as a prize. If they collect five ribbons, then they are eligible to participate in the Grand Festival. The winner of the Grand Festival will receive a Ribbon Cup and become Top Coordinators of their region._

_Of course, this is a dream of a certain Pokémon Trainer who trained very hard to participate in Pokémon Contests. And it all began in Twinleaf Town of Sinnoh Region..._

* * *

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

The small, blue penguin Pokémon followed the command and shoot out multiples of bubbles out of its beak.

"Let's counter it with Iron Tail, Eevee!"

A small, furry brown fox-like Pokémon made its own tail shine, and use it to literally, pop the bubbles. As the result, the bubbles turned into a wet, shiny sparkles, which amazed those who were watching the battle.

"WOW! It looks so pretty!" one of the kids awed.

"These two always put up an awesome show!" the other kids said.

Both Pokémons landed on the ground on their feet and looked at each other competitively, face-to-face. Standing behind each of them were their respective, female trainers, who are giving each other smirks.

"Is that all you got, Ann?" one of the girl taunted.

"Oh, you haven't seen this one yet, Mana," the girl, now known as Ann, replied, "Okay, Piplup...let's start of with Aqua Jet, then fill it up with Blizzard!"

Piplup charged at Eevee, creating a jet stream of water behind. Then, as Piplup was riding on his Aqua Jet, he twirled around and shot out a icy blizzard from it's mouth. But...instead of immediately letting it shot at Mana's Eevee, it surrounded Piplup, freezing the jet stream and Piplup themselves. By then, Piplup was inside the frozen iceberg, which was still aiming at the furry Pokémon.

"How about that!" Ann yelled, fist pumping in the air, "I call this move, Ice Aqua Jet! Now do your thing, Piplup!"

The giant, icicle with Piplup inside charged at Eevee, who started to panicked.

"Eevee, dodge quickly!" Mana yelled.

Eevee tried to evade the attack, but was soon struck by Piplup's attack and tumbled forward with a yelp.

"Eevee!" Mana cried.

"Hah! Now that's what I'm talking!" Ann cheered, "Good one Piplup!"

"Piplup!" the blue penguin chirped, raising his arm in the air.

On Mana side of the field, Eevee slowly got up and glared at her opponent. Mana smiled at her Eevee and send a smirk at her friend, "Hate to say this to you Ann, but the battle isn't over yet. Eevee, use Shadow Ball!"

Eevee pried her own mouth opened and created a ball of dark energy from it. Then, she launched the dark ball at Ann's Piplup.

"Quick Piplup, Peck!" Ann yelled.

Piplup's beak began to glow and charged straight at Eevee's Shadow Ball. Suddenly, their attacks collided and Piplup became surrounded by dark energy. However, despite how scary it looked, Piplup and his trainer remained calmed and waited for the shadow to subsided. Soon, the effect of the Shadow Ball disappeared, however, Eevee was nowhere to be seen. Both Ann and her Piplup became shock and panicked.

"What the-! Where did she go?" Ann asked herself, trying to find the small, furry Pokémon. What she didn't noticed was Mana's smirk on her face and the ground crumbling behind Piplup.

"Eevee, use Dig!" Mana commanded.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried. Soon, her Eevee popped out of the hole and lunged herself at Piplup. Piplup turned around and noticed this too late.

"Oh no...Piplup dodge!" Ann yelled. However, despite his attempt to escape, Piplup ended up getting hit by Eevee and rolled backwards to the ground.

"Alright, Eevee!" Mana cheered for her furry friend, "Now let's finish this with Iron Tail!"

Eevee's tail began to glow again and strike Piplup on his head. Then, Piplup staggered to the ground and fainted. The audiences cheered and clapped for the winner. Mana did a fist pumped in the air and held her arms out to her Pokémon.

"Alright Eevee, we won!" Mana cheered. Eevee ran, jumped into Mana's arm, and nuzzled her on her cheek.

"Eve...Eevee!" Eevee chirped happily. On the other side of the battle, Ann walked to her Piplup and kneeled down to him.

"Hey, don't feel bad Piplup. You did great!" Ann complemented her Pokémon. She tried to help Piplup, but the blue penguin already had himself stand up and puffed his chest out proudly, despite his loss.

"Piplup!" Piplup chirped and pound his chest with his wing.

Ann laughed, "Stubborn with pride as always." She then rubbed his head. Due to being a Pokémon with pride, Ann's Piplup refused help most of the time and tried to get back up to his feet with confidence. Sometimes, Ann gets annoyed by getting rejected for help, but that's doesn't affect her relationship with her Piplup, for she knew that he wants to do his best for her. Mana still had Eevee in her arms and walked toward Ann.

"Hey Ann, you put up a good fight over here," Mana complemented her best friend, "That Ice Aqua Jet was freakin' awesome. How did you do that?"

"That. Is. A. Secret," Ann replied, winking at her Piplup, which he winked back, "But I'll admit that it took me a lot of time to master it."

Suddenly, the kids around the Twinleaf Town ran up to the two female trainers and began cheering for them.

"That was an awesome battle!"

"Can we have a battle with you two?"

"Please, I want to know how to battle with my Pokémon!"

Suddenly, a boy with silver hair appeared behind them, "Sorry kids. The sun is about to come down. Y'all have to head home now!"

The kids wined, but the boy gave them his cheerful smile, "But don't worry. You can come back here and play with us tomorrow."

The kids smiled again and left, waving good-bye to the older trainers. Both Mana and Ann turned their heads to their silver hair friend.

"Hey Kazuki, were you watching us the whole time?" Ann asked with a smiled.

"Yep!" Kazuki answered, "You two really nailed each other off. Looks like you're not aiming to be the Top Coordinators for nothing!"

Both of the girls smiled, "Hey, you always know that we've always wanted to become Pokémon Coordinators like our moms," Mana said proudly.

Mana Aiko is actually a fourteen year old trainer with long magenta hair that reaches to her waist. Her deep, lavender eyes sparkled like amethyst and has a very fair skinned. Her out fit contains a white, short sleeve jacket with aquamarine color on top and her hood, and outlined in pink near her zippers. She also wore a blue jean short, black stocking, black fingerless gloves, and a purple and red tennis shoes. Based on her appearance, she seemed very athletic and in perfect shape with her body. She is born in Twinleaf Town and always had been dreaming of becoming a Top Coordinator like her mom.

"As always," Ann agreed. Ann Fukuhara is a childhood friend and rival of Mana's. She is also fourteen years old, has blue eyes, and a dirty blonde hair that is tied to the side ponytail. If it is let down, her hair reaches past to her shoulder. She wore two shades of blue, one lighter and one darker, top with blue skirt, black short beneath it, aquamarine boots, and a dark blue arm warmers that almost covers her arm except for her shoulder. Like Mana, she is also very athletic, but tends to be more fashionable than her. Like Mana, she is born in Twinleaf Town and also dreamed of becoming a coordinator like her own mom and always had rivalry competition with Mana. Despite that, she and Mana are best friends and treat each other like sisters.

"Well, I can't help but to agree with it," Kazuki laughed. Then, both Mana and Ann stared at Kazuki strangely and he noticed their looks right away, "What?"

Ann pointed something behind him. Before Kazuki got a chance to turned around, a playful, fire monkey Pokémon jumped from behind him and began messing with his hair.

"Char! Chimchar!" the fire Pokémon said and continued to mess with Kazuki's hair.

"Hey! Chimchar, get off of me!" Kazuki yelled and struggled to get Chimchar out of his head. The girls and their Pokémons laughed at him.

Kazuki Nishina is a fifteen year old a boy and a close friend to Mana and Ann. He had spiky silver hair and brown eyes. He's very tan-toned skin and wore a light yellow shirt, with lime green vest, and a short khaki. He also wore a white sweatbands on his wrists with white in the middle. Unlike Mana and Ann, Kazuki is born in Hoenn region, but moved to Sinnoh Region seven years ago due to his father's job. By then, he met Mana and Ann and became great friends with them. Kazuki enjoyed Pokémon battles and dreams to become a great Pokémon Trainer, but he also enjoyed seeing the Pokémon Contest and was awed by their talents and skills. That was when he decided to compete in both Gym Battles and Pokémon Contests. Some people criticized him that he can only choose one activity, but Kazuki waved it off, stating that it's okay to have more than one dreams. Besides, he enjoys them both.

After Kazuki managed to get his Chimchar off his head, the three friends decided to head home and walked with each other for today. Mana had Eevee in her arms, while Piplup is on top of Ann's head, and Chimchar is on Kazuki's shoulder.

"So Mana," Kazuki began to speak, " Aren't you going to have your Eevee evolve soon?"

Mana only shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"Because you've been having Eevee like this for a while," Kazuki pointed to her Eevee, "No offense really, but I think she would be much stronger if Eevee evolves now."

"I guess that's true," Mana said without being offended and smiled at her Eevee, "But I don't want to force Eevee into evolving. She can evolve anytime she wants to. Besides, she's still perfect to me no matter what. Right, Eevee?"

"Eevee!" Eevee responded and nuzzle Mana's cheek again.

"Okay, if you say so," Kazuki sighed.

"Hey, Mana doesn't need to rush to evolve her Eevee," Ann remarked, "Besides, I bet she can beat you in any Pokémon Battles with her own Eevee."

Kazuki grinned and faced Mana, "That a challenge Mana?"

Mana smirked at him, "Anytime, anywhere."

"ANN!" a voice yelled. The three friends looked up and saw a man running towards them creating a comical dust behind him, "ANN! THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

"Geez, dad, I'm right here. There's no need to yell," Ann sighed, staring at her father in disapproval as he panted heavily, "What is it that you need?"

"Well thank goodness," Ann's dad panted. He has the same color hair as Ann, but his eyes were green instead of blue, "Where is Mana? Is she here with you?"

Ann sighed, "She's right with me all the time, dad," she pointed her finger at her best friend, "Why? Is there something you need from Mana?"

"No, but there is someone who wants to see her. That's why I came to look for you two," Ann's father explained.

Mana arched her eyebrow in confusion, "Who is this 'someone' that wants to see me?"

Ann's dad answered, "I think it'll be better if you come and find out yourself. She's right in front of your house, waiting for you."

Mana exchanged glances with her friends and nodded in agreement that they should head to her house quickly. Mana, Ann, Ann's father, and Kazuki ran as fast they could until they reached to Mana's house. They all looked up and noticed a figure standing in front of them.

"Well, well. It's about time that I get to finally meet you, Mana Aiko!"

**Author's note: And that's that for chapter 1. So who is that person waiting to meet Mana and how did he or she know her? Also, will Mana's Eevee ever get to evolve? Only way to find out in the next chapter. R&R as always. I hope you readers like it. ;)**


End file.
